Ash and Lily
by WitChan
Summary: Ash and Lily have naughty fun in the Gym on a hot day.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

On a hot day in Curelean City, a boy named Ash was heading his way to Misty's Gym. He was hoping that Misty would be there, so he can ask her to battle him. It has been a few years since he last saw her. He didn't have Pikachu with him because Pikachu needed a lot of rest at home, after enduring a tough, gauntlet match against someone with a Dragonite, Tyranitar, Metagross, Salamence, Garchomp, and Hydreigon. The mouse Pokemon had to use Thunder, Hidden Power (Ice), Brick Break, and Volt Tackle to beat them all.

Other than Pikachu, Ash finally made it to the Gym and he knocked on the door. It opened seconds later, and Lily stood near him. She was one of Misty's three sisters. The other two were Violet and Daisy.

Smiling, she said, "Hi there, Ash." She mentioned his name because she knew who he was. "Remember me?"

"Of course I do, Lily," Ash replied. He remembered seeing Lily and her sisters, and that was years ago. And now, both looked different, especially Ash. He also grew several inches on him, almost reaching Lily's height. "Is Misty here?" he asked.

"She's not here, Ash. She's out shopping in Curelean's Mall," Lily replied. "If you don't mind, you can stay here with me until she comes back."

"I'm not sure, Lily. I mean, I could find the mall here so I can meet her," Ash said.

"Aren't you forgetting it's hot outside, Ash? It's 100 degrees for christ sake. The temperature could rise up any second, you'll never know."

"Since you mentioned it, I think it's best to wait for her," Ash said, and he went inside.

"Good," Lily said, closing the door. "Let's talk, shall we?"

"Okay," Ash said. Lily sat on the couch and Ash joined her.

"So, Ash. Where have you been lately?" Lily asked, giving him that seductive look on her face. She had her arm laying up top of the couch, too.

"Unova," Ash replied, noticing Lily's different look.

"Huh. By the way, where's that Pikachu of yours? Is it still alive?"

"Uh-huh. He's at home resting, after beating six pseudo-legendary Pokemon all by himself."

"Impressive," Lily said. "Care to tell me how he beat them all?"

"Sure, Lily," Ash replied, and Lily moved a bit closer to him. "We spotted a tough looking trainer outside of Pewter City. I asked him for a challenge and he accepted it. After I gave Pikachu a Light Ball to carry, the trainer released a Dragonite. The Dragonite used Extremespeed, and Pikachu took it like a freaking beast. He then smacked the shit out of him with Hidden Power, knocking him out."

"The next Pokemon he released was Tyranitar. Pikachu used a different Pokemon, and it was Brick Break. Instant knock out. Next up was Metagross. Pikachu paralyzed Metagross' ass using Thunder and it affected him. Next move Pikachu used was Volt Tackle, because I had a feeling that Thunder would miss. Speaking of Thunder, Pikachu used it against Salamence and bam! Critical hit! Another instant knock out!"

"After taking an Earthquake from Garchomp, he slaughtered Garchomp with Hidden Power. Not as in "killing", but you know what I mean. But anyway, Hydreigon was the last foe he faced. I told Pikachu if he needed some rest, but he wanted to take care of Hydreigon. Speaking of which, she got bitch slapped twice with Brick Break and that was it. Pikachu looked like a bad ass in that battle, man."

"Amazing story, story. I never heard of a small Pokemon taking care of six, monstrous Pokemon all by itself, until now. So bold and impressive," Lily said.

"Well, most battles are unpredictable like sports and everybody knows that."

"Yeah," Lily said. Now she moved a bit closer. "Noticed that it's hot in here too?" You might wanna take your shirt off. And no, we don't have air conditioners or fans."

"Maybe I should. I hope the temperature don't stay like this at night," Ash said. He removed his shirt.

"Nice abs, sweetie," Lily spoke inside her mind. She then took her own shirt and pants off, exposing her half-naked body to Ash. "Don't be afraid to take your pants off, Ash." Seeing Ash taking his pants off, she licked her lips. "Yes... Now do your shorts and underwear."

"Why?" Ash asked, looking confused.

Lily responded with a quick kiss on her lips. That surprised him. Gently pushing Lily off him, he asked, "What's going on, Lily?"

"I love you, baby, and I'm not lying. When I first saw that beautiful face of yours, you were the boy of my dreams," Lily replied, sharing Ash her feelings for him. "I'm glad you came back here, Ash. Please kiss me again. Stay here with me, so we can share our lives together."

Ash didn't say anything after hearing what Lily just said. Instead, he kissed back. Wrapping her arms around him, she attacked his tongue with hers, french-kissing him. Seconds later, she broke it. She thought about them doing dirtier stuff.

"What's wrong, Lily?" Ash asked.

"I want you to fuck me hard, that's why," Lily replied.

"Ah," Ash said, loving Lily's idea.

Getting up, Ash took the rest of his stuff off, including his shoes and socks. Lily did too, showing her nude body to Ash. As Ash sat back down, Lily sat on his erected cock as she gasped a little.

"Now fuck me," Lily said.

Moving his hips, he guided his fingers towards Lily's cunt before pushing them deeply inside it. Lily moaned, enjoying each thrust from his cock and fingers. Now he mouthed her nipple, making sucking noises as he moaned too.

"Fuck, man. This is the best day of my fucking life," Lily said. Her breathing grew heavier and so did Ash's. As he moved his hips and fingers faster, he reached to her other nipple to pinch it. "Ash... Ash... Ash... Ash... Oh, Ash... I fucking LOVE this shit..." Lily said, putting her arm on Ash's shoulders. Ash loved it, too. He never did something amazing like this before today.

More thrusts later, his cock ejaculated, filling his semen inside Lily's anus and Lily reached her climax as the love juices squirted out of her cunt. After calming down, both looked at each other.

"I love you, darling," Lily said.

"I love you too, my sweet angel," Ash said.

Closing their eyes, the trainers pressed their lips on one another. From outside, Misty opened the door. She then gasped and dropped two of her bags, seeing Ash and Lily making out while being naked.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Misty asked, distracting Lily and Ash.

The End


End file.
